


You Want Some Fuc?

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [85]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, First Meetings, Innuendo, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus and his boyfriends reminisce on the first time they meet when they moved in together. It’s more... suggestive than a usual first meeting, they all agree.
Relationships: Emile Picani/Morality | Patton/Dark Creativity | Remus/Creativity | Roman/Sleep | Remy
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 8





	You Want Some Fuc?

“Do you think this is how the rest of our lives start?” 

Remus craned his neck towards the direction of who spoke. He was sprawled upside down off the front of the couch. His vision was still mostly upside down with the angle of how he was sitting, but even though that he was still able to observe the pensive expression on his boyfriend's face.

Remus shrugged, and though Patton was being serious, Remus always had to make some kind of fun out of everything. It was something that happened naturally for Remus.

“I don’t know Patton, our lives could end tomorrow with a plane crash. Guts and bits of us everywhere. So one knows if they will survive to see the next day. Not really.” Remus tossed a ball he had in his hand up in a show of a lack of caring.

Within Remus’s upside vision, Patton’s mouth moved strangely. Remus couldn’t decipher the expression, but barely wanted to. Patton wanted to speak, but something had stopped him. Instead, it was someone on the other side of Remus who spoke, Emile. 

“That was… surprisingly insightful of you Remus.” Emile bubbled. 

A hand from Emile’s side of the couch alighted on Remus’s leg, and though the placement was something that usually elicited more suggestive thoughts from Remus, none of those thoughts were the first to pop to mind this time.

“Thank you, Em… Do… you guys remember when all of us met?”

Chuckles from both of them and another two in the room that Remus couldn’t see from where he was hanging down signaled that they all did.

“How could we forget? You nearly-” Remys started.

Remus nearly blushed as he interrupted Remy. He covered his face with his hands halfway through.

“I regret asking. I had forgotten only that I did… that.” 

Remus’s sixth sense tingled and he knew Roman was about to outright say it.

“Oh, you’re talking about when you went to each of our now boyfriends individually when we first moved in and propositioned all of them an org-y! When you barely even knew them, let alone if they were gay.” 

Remus groaned. “Don’t remind me. Those were….dark...fun times but I wouldn’t be so cringey about it now. Now I would check before that you’re gay before I ask.”

Remus removed his hands from his face to reveal a dastardly grin instead of the beet red face anyone else was expecting.

Problem was, none of them could tell if Remus was serious or joking and it was…

Adorably infuriating.


End file.
